


Mixed-up Mashed-up Fairytales #1: The Boy who Spoke With Jewels

by reader1718



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Mixed-up Mashed-up Fairytales #1: The Boy who Spoke With Jewels

Mixed-up Mashed-up Fairytales #1: The Boy who Spoke With Jewels

One day Tony Wyzek was out with his friends, when he noticed an old woman getting her purse stolen by a masked thief. Tony jumped the thief and managed to get the lady's purse back. "Thank you young man. You deserve a reward for this," the woman said as Tony handed her purse back to her. "You really don't have to..." Tony started to say, but just then he felt something inside his cheek. "Excuse me," Tony said. Just then he felt something in his other cheek. Tony spat into his palm, and to his surprise, out popped two rubies and an emerald!

"There now, dear. Isn't that nice?" the woman asked. Tony wasn't sure if "nice" was quite the right word for what had happened. After all, what would his friends think if they discovered that gems fell from his mouth every time he spoke? It would be beyond weird, even if they didn't force him to talk so they could get the jewels that fell from his mouth. Finally Tony headed home and, naturally, it didn't take his parents long to find out about the jewels. His mom advised him not to talk too much, so that he could avoid discovery. "You don't have to tell me twice," Tony said.

Unfortunately, Tony's friends soon got their friend to talk and uncovered his secret. At first, Riff wanted Tony to talk up a ton of jewels, but then he saw how it made his friend feel and stopped. Soon, though, others saw Tony talking and what happened when he did. Word spread, and soon the whole town knew about Tony's jewels. People gathered outside the Wyzek house hoping to catch jewels from Tony's mouth. Finally, Tony had had enough.

He called for the townspeople to come to his house, and after they all showed up, he made the announcement that he would no longer talk just to make people wealthy. He'd only talk if it was an emergency. As he said that, he put the jewels that came out into the box he'd brought with him. The people grumbled, but soon realized the sense in what he said, as well as exactly what they'd made him do. They realized that if they wouldn't put their own kids through that, that they shouldn't put him through it. The people of New York learned a valuable lesson that day and everyone was wiser for it.


End file.
